


only for tonight

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Reylo Adult Industry 'Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adult Industry, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Porn, Arguing, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Hinted Dub-con, Implied Hux/Phasma, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porno Logic, Sexual Content, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey'd only ever meant it as a joke when she’d told Poe that the easiest way to get out of the four and a half years college debt, courtesy of her engineering degree, was to get her started doing porn.</p><p>EDIT: Now with follow up chapter link in the end notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	only for tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trebia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebia/gifts), [selinakyle47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyle47/gifts).



> Okay . . . so. This is officially one of the longest things I've written out as a one-shot, and also I'm really, really happy with this and how it turned out. This fandom is killing me, and holy fuck I am 100% a-okay with it.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it! There are spoilers for the movie, especially within the dialogue and way that the scenes are described, so just a heads up!
> 
> Also! Major thanks and shout out to Trebia/Avenrue, and SelinaKyle47 for dealing with my random messages and headcanons and general fandom foolery.  
> <3  
> Also please take the enemies to lovers tag with a grain of salt: they're both porn stars in this AU so . . . they kind of have to be.

She’d only ever meant it as a joke when she’d told Poe that the easiest way to get out of the four and a half years of college debt, courtesy of her engineering degree,  was to get started doing porn. Become a porn star, actually, she was pretty sure was her exact phrasing. They’d had too much cherry Burnet’s mixed with Coke, not enough cheap ramen and dollar fries from the McD’s down the street to fill their bellies, when she’d proposed to him that all she’d really need was a fake name and a decent company to work for. Rey’d smiled and swayed in her spot to the music from his ancient laptop as her best friend thought it over, the noise effective in shutting out the aching gurgle of their half-filled stomachs. Some nights were better than others. In this case it drowned out the noise enough for her to focus on the seemingly impossible. 

“You know, like, if I have a decent brand or whatever, I could do well! Couldn’t I?” she slurred, feeling the color growing higher in her cheeks. “Not like Brazzers or Mofos or whatever else.” 

“You don’t have the tits for it,” Poe teased, his eyes glossy. She threw her phone at his head, crowing with her victory when it collided and he let out a yelp. 

“Since when do you like breasts, anyway?” she giggled as he rubbed the side of his face where her phone had connected. 

“Just because I do not partake does not mean I don’t notice,” Poe said, keeping his voice as scientific sounding as he could manage, snickering in between every other word. “You’ll have to go for that classy, high-end porn. Or the amateur stuff.” 

She pulled a face. Ew. No way. “I’m not letting some guy jack off on my face while I pretend to look like I’m happy about it.” 

He howled. “Oh honey, what do you think porn  _ is _ ?” 

 

One impromptu, drunken photoshoot attached to a hasty email, three separate lunches with Maz Kanata, heckler and talent manager extraordinaire, a couple of doctor's appointments to make sure she was clean and check on her current supply of birth control pills, and a week of sleepless nights later, Rey found herself on set. On an actual, real, porno movie set. On a near whim she’d decided to keep her first name, reasoning that if she was going to go for this she was going to actually  _ do it _ . Besides, the only other names they’d thought to stick her with hadn’t sat well with her at all: Chanel, Jenna, or Daisy among three of the most popular, and most gag worthy in her opinion. She was Rey, and that was the name that would appear on the DVD case of Sex Wars EP VII: The Force Awakens, the latest film in the Resistance Industries successful series. It’d been twenty or so years since the last one had been made, and now they were looking to cash in on the hype of revamped series and sagas that had been working so well for Hollywood. 

She couldn’t blame them, and had caught up on episodes 1-6 once Maz told her that she’d gotten the part. Best friend extraordinaire that Poe was, he had sat down with her, though he certainly didn’t see the research aspect of it that Rey did, but it was more than that. The movies been engaging, well and truly interesting. Hell, she had a legitimate  _ script  _ for this, had lines to run over with Maz, Poe, and Poe’s cat BB-8--and now her stomach was a mess and fucking  _ Leia Organa,  _ chief of the studio and star of Episodes 4, 5, and 6 was walking towards her. 

She was gonna be sick. 

Leia’s smile was kind, certainly not what Rey had come to expect being in the Adult Industry, and Leia took her hand to squeeze it. “Rey? How’re you feeling?” 

“Uh, fine?” Could she tell if Rey was lying? The half bemused smile said so, and Leia circled Rey’s thin shoulders gently with her hands before walking her to the set. “You are going to do magnificently. It’s not as nerve-wracking as you’re thinking it will be. Trust me. Most everyone has been in your shoes here, so take a deep breath and relax. Enjoy yourself.” 

Right. Enjoy herself in front of half a dozen different people, all watching her come. ‘ _ Well what else did you think you signed on for _ ?’ She smiled and thanked Leia for her encouragement. She’d already met the majority of the crew and they’d all told her something similar. Phasma, her fellow leading lady with a preference for topping, towered over Rey but gave her the tightest, warmest squeeze she’d ever known, and Hux, the stoic ginger, had gotten her coffee and offered her a toke of his blunt (which she was now beginning to regret turning down). Jessika Pava and Snap Wexley were playing the part of two pilots, and had a threesome with a stormtrooper known as FN-2187 whose real name was Finn, and a fucking machine called R2-Do-2, and had kept her cracking up while she sat in on hair and makeup. 

The biggest mystery of the day, she supposed, was where in the hell was her partner? He’d been notably absent when she’d met everyone else, and really if they were going to be fucking was it too much to ask that she at least got to know him a little bit before hand? 

Her attention was caught by the sound of two men yelling at one another, which prompted an exasperated sigh from Leia as her face morphed into something akin to resigned disbelief. Rey looked up and around, hearing it coming closer and just off to the side of the studio where she’d be doing her first solo sequence. The owner of the voice slammed onto set not moments later, black hair a riot, eyes bright and livid, panting at none other than Han Solo, who’d made his fame not only in Sex Wars 4, 5, and 6, but in Indiana Bones, Air Fuck One, and The Fugitive In My Bed. 

Leia’s husband, if their Wikipedia articles were up to date. 

“Get out of my business, old man!” the dark haired man was saying, voice tremulous. Politely, the rest of the crew found itself something to do, gazes averted to the fight, yet Rey couldn’t help but watch, transfixed by the sheer balls of the younger man. It only dawned on her that the last person missing on set, her co-worker and long time porno pro Kylo Ren, had to be the one screaming at Solo. Great. 

“My business  _ is  _ you. Trust me, I wish it wasn’t,” Han snarled, face twisted in his irritation. “But when  _ you’re  _ late the  _ production  _ runs late. I know you like to feel fucking important--.” 

“Oh go to hell,” Kylo spat. His hands were tightened into fists, like he wanted to sock Han across the face. 

“But,” Han continued, teeth gritted. “There are people counting on  _ you  _ to fill  _ your  _ end of the contract so we can get this job finished. Got it, diva?” 

Kylo just snarled and stormed off. After the sound of a door slamming shut followed his walk off, Luke Skywalker, Leia’s twin brother and star-turned-director, called for the attention of the crew. He stood to take his spot on the side, watching the lighting guy adjust a few more things.

‘ _ Well _ ,’ Rey couldn’t help but think as she watched the assembled group fall into their places. ‘ _ They cast him dead on, didn’t they? Dark, brooding, quick to anger _ .’ Kylo Ren in a nutshell, she was guessing. 

“Please forgive the outburst,” Leia said, not at all pleased but putting on a brave face for Rey. “My son and husband are excellent at their jobs, and shit at keeping their tempers at bay. Now, are you ready to get started?” 

Rey was already lying on her bed, naked, spread out mid-scene, when the words “ _ son _ ” clicked, and she let out a groan that had nothing to do with the small, round vibrator pressed to her clit. 

 

“Told you the kid was a natural,” Maz muttered over to Leia, grinning from her seat as Luke yelled cut. Leia just smirked in return and nodded. 

“Yeah, I’ll say so. I’m going to need a cold shower pretty soon.” 

Maz clapped her on the back and shot Rey two big thumbs up, which earned Maz an embarrassed, albeit pleased, smile in return. “She’s got what it takes Leia.  _ The Force is strong in this one _ ,” Maz teased as she slid from her seat, leaving Leia to cackle in her wake.

 

So, it hadn’t been  _ terrible  _ her first go. Aside from her revelation about who Kylo Ren actually was, she’d found it much easier to get off in front of people than she’d expected. They’d only had to stop her once to remind her to look up and in the camera just before the very end, to add in a small smile every so often to soften her face, and by the time she’d climaxed she was feeling . . . really good. Granted, that was supposed to be how she felt afterwards, but still. She hadn’t been so sure when she’d started that she’d even get to finish every time, or if they’d just have her fake it for the camera, but before having started the shoot Luke had given her a time frame to shoot for, and promised that they’d have some sort of cue going if she needed to wrap it up. 

She didn’t get that far, and hoped that she hadn’t sped through the damn scene, that they’d gotten enough time to make it worthwhile, but given that no one was telling her the opposite she’d take it as a good sign. She didn’t even notice that Maz had made it on set until the woman had given her a signal that she was doing well. And if Maz was saying that, she’d take that to the bank. It left a warm, strange glow in the pit of her stomach as she dressed again and they were bringing the others on as the set began to change. Finn winked at her as they wheeled out a small, dome shaped robot and Rey had to stifle a snort at the blue and silver contraption. Oh wow, she was glad that wasn't her scene.

That warm glow disappeared as soon as she stepped back into her dressing room and came face to face with Kylo Ren. Her heart jumped into her throat as she stopped in the doorway. He had his own room, so why else would he be in hers unless it was to wait for her? He looked up from where he’d seated himself, in front of her mirror, and offered her a small smile. He was dressed in, what she could only assume was, his costume for the next scene, and the black made his pale skin look all the whiter, and his features sharp enough to take her breath away. If she was into something like that, of course. 

A corner of his full lips tilted further as he drank in her reaction. “You’re Rey, then. The girl I’ve heard so much about.” 

Rey felt her shoulders stiffen. There was something about his words that made her want to punch him in the face, the disdain and casual air with which he threw out the word  _ girl  _ making her skin crawl. 

“And you’re Kylo Ren, the man who certainly knows how to make an entrance,” came her cool retort as she leaned against her door, folding her arms over her chest. “How can I help you?” 

“You can’t, but you’re cute for offering.” 

There it was again, that fucking tone. She bristled and passed her own doorway, letting the door shut behind her. He wouldn’t dare try anything, not with his  _ parents  _ on set, or at least that was what she was banking on. She didn’t look at him as she moved around her room, preferring to act as though he wasn’t even there, even if she could feel his eyes on her the whole while, practically burning a hole in her spine. She tried not to think too hard about his presence as she moved to get her second outfit ready, the one that he’d supposedly tear off of her a few scenes from then. She had a couple of them, just on the offhand chance the first take didn’t go well, and he was so lean she wondered if he had the muscle to even pull the take off. She doubted it. 

“So who are you, then?” he asked and his voice sounded closer. “I’ve never heard of you before now and suddenly you're the only thing everyone can talk about.” 

She looked back at him and nearly shouted to find him standing just a foot away. She might as well have been naked in front of him given the look he had pinned on her, and it was with a flush she realized that she soon enough would be. He’d be inside of her in a grand total of less than twenty-four hours, more or less, after Hux and Phasma’s scene wrapped up tomorrow, and she’d have to fight against him while enjoying it at the same time. 

“I’m no one,” she said simply, and he scoffed. She had to swallow hard to rid herself of her nerves. It was either that or they’d come back up all over the pair of them. “Found out who you are, though.” 

He sneered down at her, moving in so that he was staring directly down at her. Murdered out in all black she had to admit he struck an intimidating figure, and she could see a vein sticking out in his throat as he spoke. “So?” 

“So some of us don’t have the easiest in in this industry. Some of us come from nowhere.” 

“You don’t know anything about me.” 

“You assume I’d want to.” 

He pressed closer, and Rey’s body was very caught between her hung up clothes and his solid frame, but she didn’t let it worry her too much. Instead, her chin jutted upwards, her eyes bright as they met his, and she watched as the quickest glimmer of doubt passed over his face. Had he really expected her to back down that easily? 

Fat chance. She let his momentary doubt fuel her own movement, stepping closer to him and forcing him to take a step backwards. The grin on her face felt victorious, felt battle won. “You really think that I’m going to be bullied by you just because your  _ mother  _ is on set? I’m here to do my job, which means I say my lines, I fuck you, and I’m done with it. I’m not intimidated by you.” 

His eyes hooded and he stared down at her over his nose, face twisting with revulsion as he spoke. “You should be.” 

“Why? You don’t look like you could hurt a damn fly. 2007 called, Hot Topic wants its outfit back.” 

Her back was slammed against the wall, his hands on her hips, and her heart in her throat. Rage contorted his face and for a moment she thought he’d actually  _ hit  _ her, or do something. She was proud of herself for not flinching as he drove his fist through the wall, then yanked it back out, dragging bits of drywall with it. 

“Fuck you.” He turned on his heel and whipped out of the room in a dark hurricane of movement. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the chance!” she couldn’t resist calling after him. No sooner had he passed through the door, letting it slam shut in his wake, then she slid down the wall to the floor and sat there, trembling. 

Holy. Fuck. How was she supposed to  _ work  _ with that guy? 

 

They took lunch after Phasma and Hux had finished a few dialogue shots with Kylo, and to Rey’s relief she didn’t see the latter anywhere near where the crew had congregated to eat. Phasma motioned for her to come and sit next to them, grinning and pushing aside a few strands of short, bleach blonde hair from her eyes as she took in the smaller girl’s costume. It was little more than a pair of tight, khaki pants, a band around her breasts, and a thin fabric criss crossed in an x across her shoulders. It was lightweight, certainly something Rey felt comfortable enough moving in. Hell, if she didn’t nip all the damn she might’ve worn it on the regular.“You certainly look the part, don’t you? A scavenger from the Outer Rim.” 

Hux snorted into his second (maybe more?) cup of coffee. “Every time they say that I have to keep from laughing. Seriously, it’s called Sex Wars and there’s not even a damn rimjob joke in the whole fuckin’ script.” 

“It’s too easy,” Phasma rolled her eyes as Rey grinned, wolfing down the burger she’d chosen over the more dainty salad that perhaps she ought to have. Fuck that. Food wasn’t something to be taken lightly, and she’d get her protein where she could, whenever she could. Especially if it was free. 

“I heard your first scene went well,” Phasma waited until Rey had swallowed her bite before saying, the tall woman’s smile encouraging. “That’s excellent to hear. You think you like it so far?” 

“Well, I don’t know many other jobs where masturbating while on the clock is acceptable, so yeah. I think I like it so far,” Rey said with a small smile. It earned her a laugh from the two sitting on either side of her, and as Rey looked up with a triumphant grin of her own she caught sight of Kylo across the room, glowering in her direction. 

Her good mood died, and Hux followed her eyeline out until he saw who was on the receiving end of her distaste. The hum he let loose in the back of his throat said more than enough, that he knew exactly who it was she was cross with, that he probably had a good idea why, but Phasma’s curiosity wasn’t so easily slaked. 

“You’ve meet Ren, then?” 

“Yeah. He showed up in my room unannounced when I’d finished up.” The remaining hamburger on her plate didn’t look so appealing anymore, and she hated herself for not picking it up again, for letting her nerves about her next upcoming scene stop her from enjoying a free full belly. “He’s a little intense isn’t he?” 

“A little?” Phasma laughed, her head tipping back, and Rey didn’t have to look over to know that Kylo was glaring at them again she could  _ feel  _ it. “Oh honey, you don’t have to mince words with us. This is my third film working with him, though I’ve never fucked him. He prefers to be the dominant one.” The smile she offered was pure amusement. “But yeah. He’s a bit of a drama queen. Has a temper, but he pulls out the magic on screen, I have to say. He wouldn’t be in the business if he wasn’t any good, famous parents or not.” 

“She’s got a point.” Hux didn’t sound pleased about it. “I worked on a piece with him last year, threesome work with a girl in between us, and he was a nightmare off camera, but on? I’ve never seen a girl come so hard, fucking brought me off.” He grimaced, as though the memory of the orgasm was unpleasant. 

If they were trying to make her feel better it wasn’t working. What if he decided he didn’t like her, or she didn’t mesh well with him? Would they scrap what they had with her? Send her packing with a ‘Sorry, you tried’ sticker and call in the next girl to take her place? 

She’d already paid off her year’s rent with the advance from Maz, and her stomach bottomed out when she thought about giving it all back. 

“Relax.” Phasma squeezed her shoulder, nudging her gently. “It’s going to go well, I promise.” 

Still, Rey didn’t finish the rest of her food, packing it up and keeping it in the refrigerator. Just in case. If she did get thrown out on her ass, at least she’d have half a sandwich to savor on the long walk back home. 

 

Their first scene together was in a forest, the light and heat bouncing from the fake trees and onto the pair of them making Rey glad that she had on a light outfit, while Kylo stood before her in his full get up, helm included this time. It was a fearsome thing and transformed him from the annoying boy in her room to the  _ villain _ , the Dark Knight he’d been painted to be by the narrative that ruled their story. It made Rey’s mouth run dry when she saw him walking towards her, his every move seeming to shake the ground, and tried to remind herself that this was all going to turn out alright. 

There wasn’t any sex in this scene, just an increase in tension between the two of them. Or at least there was meant to be. What in the hell was she supposed to expect from a man who could hardly put two words together and preferred to sink his fists through walls rather than talk it out? 

Regardless of her feelings they had a job. The scene started with him on one edge of the scene, and her on the other, aiming at him with a gun that looked as though a two-year old had strung together a couple of old pipes. They’d add in the details later she supposed, and no sooner had she fired a couple shots that he’d supposedly deflected than the gun was wrenched from her hands and she was “pushed” up against the trunk of the nearest tree, his left hand extended at her, his right holding a red, glowing interpretation of a lightsaber, their idea of a futuristic weapon that was part sci-fi nonsense part homage to a time of knights and duels. It should’ve looked cheesy. Honestly, she should’ve had a hard time keeping from laughing, watching him stomp closer with his hand extended, as though the Force was keeping her pinned there, but something turned just above her navel, and a strange heat flooded between her thighs as she feigned struggling against his grip on her. It was in the script that he’d move his hand upwards, and with it her own would move as well, and while at first she’d envisioned it would be a bit like those terrible 80s pornos, where things happened far too fast without any explanation, he took things far slower. She allowed panic, surprise, fear even to flit over her face as she moved her arms in tandem with his, and felt her arousal pulse low in her gut as he closed the gap between them further. 

“So you’re the girl I’ve heard so much about,” he said, just loud enough for the cameras to pick up, his helmet close enough that she could kiss it if she turned her head to the left. She trembled when his other hand cupped her breast, which wasn’t in the script, but her body bowed against him all the same. 

“You know where the Jedi Temple is. You’ve seen it.” There was wonder in his voice, and she hardly had a chance to look at him before he waved his hand over her face. That was her cue, and she went limp, expecting to crash into the ground, not to fall into Kylo Ren’s arms. 

Wait. Was  _ that _ in the script? He was stronger than she’d thought, picking her up as though she hardly weighed a thing, and carrying her to where the ship was supposed to be on the green screen ahead of them. He walked up the ramp that would lead them through an empty cut out in the screen, and she chanced a glance up at him. With the mask on it wasn’t as though she could tell what he was thinking, what his expressive eyes were showing, but he didn’t put her down until they’d come to flat ground and he eased her onto it. 

“Thanks.” She kept her voice quiet, looking up at him once again, before looking away. 

He scoffed and started to walk away. “Don’t get used to it.” 

And she was back to hating him all over again 

 

They wrapped for the day after that scene, Luke retreating with Leia to go over what they had on film as the actors left for their dressing rooms. Jessika, Finn, and Snap invited Rey out for drinks, said the whole cast ought to be there, and even with the threat of Kylo’s presence she wasn’t going to deny herself a good time bonding with her co-workers. If anyone was going to leave it would be him; she wasn’t the kind to run away scared. 

Maz knocked on her door just as she was coming out of the shower, and Rey invited her in anyway. There was nothing Maz hadn’t seen before, after all. The short woman smiled over at Rey after noting the fist-sized hole in the wall. She thumbed over at it. “Should I be looking into getting insurance for your rooms?” she teased. 

Rey shook her head, sliding her bra on over her shoulders and over the towel around her, fastening it before she let the towel hang around her hips. “Not unless I’m working with Kylo Ren on every project. That’s his.” 

Maz let out a soft “ _ ah _ ” of understanding, taking a seat just to the side of Rey’s mirror and dresser as Rey slid a pair of panties on under the towel before letting it fall to the floor. “He’s a live one, that kid. Always has been.” 

Rey couldn’t help but look surprised before she pulled a loose t-shirt over her head. “You’ve  _ known  _ him for that long?” She was tempted to ask how it was Maz had survived, how it was Kylo did. Rey already wanted to throttle him and she hadn’t known him for longer than a day.

“Since he was born Ben Solo. I managed Han through all of his work.” 

Holy shit. How old  _ was  _ she? 

Rey shot her a quick look. “You don’t look it.” 

Maz’s lips spread into a kind smile, her eyes softening. “You’re sweet, child. He’s inherited his father’s temper, though it’s significantly stronger than Han’s. Neither Leia nor Han were pleased when Ben went into the Industry, but what could they say?” Maz sighed. “He’s done some rather . . . unappealing work. He, Hux, and Phasma used to work for an agency called First Order.” 

Rey blanched. Yeah. She’d heard of them. While reading up on what exactly was going on in the world of porn, she’d come across a couple of their videos. Degrading was the nicest way to put it, disgusting and horror-filled was more accurate. How they'd gotten away with everything they did was a wonder, and terrifying to think about. Maz noticed and gave a slow nod to indicate she’d picked up on Rey’s understanding. “Luke and Leia both bought out each of their contracts, but Kylo’s not quite gotten over his family bailing him out of a situation where he was unable to help himself.” 

“Doesn’t justify his obvious problems with anger,” Rey found herself muttering. 

“No, it doesn’t. Hux and Phasma have been able to assimilate well enough, Kylo just takes a little longer. I didn’t mean to excuse his behavior, child.” Maz stood up and moved to stand in front of Rey. It wasn’t normal for Rey to feel tall, but she knelt down when Maz gestured for her to do so, her manager taking her hands. “But understanding is the first in many steps to looking past differences. He may not see the same, but you’re stronger than that, my dear. I don’t want him dragging you down to his level.” 

That was surprisingly sweet, and Rey felt tears bite at the corners of her eyes. “You don’t have to worry about me,” she said with a smile that went bone-deep. “I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.” 

“I know. That’s why I’m making sure you don’t let him get to you.” Maz patted her cheek gently, before stepping away. Rey stood, pushing her emotions to the pit of her stomach so that she could properly wish Maz a good rest of her day. 

“I’ll be back at the end of the week to see how it’s all going. Call if you need anything, and don’t hesitate to reach out to Leia or Han. They’ll be good to you.” 

Rey was struck dumb by the sentiment, and waited until Maz left to sink into her chair, running a hand through the wet tangles of her hair. Maybe she should’ve gotten involved in porn a long time ago. 

 

The bar was, apparently, an institution for members of the Resistance to visit and drink at, the bartenders addressing the company save Rey by name as they came in, though with Phasma’s arm around her small shoulders Rey felt at home anyway. Everyone had been able to make it save Kylo, who’d apparently told Hux that he’d be there later. Not that Rey cared much, but at least this way she had ample time to get drunk. It might make him more tolerable to be around. 

They picked a long booth by a well used dart board near the back wall, and the waitress came around with drinks already in hand, taking Rey’s order for a simple water. She wasn’t driving, but she didn’t exactly have the money to burn on alcohol, either. Snap took the waitress aside and murmured something in her ear, before looking over at Rey. 

“You can order whatever it is you want,” he said, smiling, his voice just loud enough for her and her alone to hear. “Don’t worry about it. Really.” 

Rey felt her chest tighten, thanking him quietly, before she requested a Jack and Coke. It would be her first of many, the cast taking their turns buying her drinks, urging her to try a slew of different concoctions, taking shots from whoever decided they were buying. She didn’t have an early call the next morning at least, not having to be on set until noon to start hair and makeup, so why the hell not? 

Kylo decided to show up just as Rey and Hux decided to play darts, the others in the group taking bets as to who would win. He sat down on Phasma’s left, signaling the waitress, who returned with a double of some dark liquid Rey could only guess at, before her attention was drawn back to the game. 

“I'll put twenty and the next round on me on Hux wiping the floor with her,” Rey could hear him say, the gravel of his voice unmistakable. Her blood ran hot under her collar and she gritted her teeth as Hux lined up to take the first shot. He missed the center by the smallest of hairs, and Rey made sure to hit it, dead on, when she took her turn. 

There was an encouraging whoop of delight from Jessika and Phasma snorted as she turned back to Kylo.

“I think she heard you. I'm really going to enjoy you buying my next Jaeger-bomb. Or you think I should blow your money on Grey Goose?”

“Shuddup.”

 

“Don’t be such a sore loser, Kylo,” Phasma grinned as Rey hit another bullseye. “No one will fuck you voluntarily if you're always so moody.”

“Still bet I'll get laid more than you,” he snarked, polishing off his third drink as Rey and Hux’s game came to an end. Rey had all but wiped the floor with the ginger, and Hux offered Kylo a shrug as they came back to their seat. Phasma accepted the twenty from Kylo, and from Finn, before Kylo announced he was paying for the next round. Rey grinned from where she'd sat next to Finn.  That ought to show him a thing or two.

 

It was Jessika who suggested dancing first, gripping Rey by the wrist and tugging her out to the floor as an old school Britney Spears song filtered over the bar. They were the only ones there, but the alcohol had been flowing so freely that Rey hardly seemed to notice. Being the shorter of the two, Jess slid in behind Rey, the pair grinding their hips in unison to the song, Rey’s body undulating to the beat as if she was back at a high school dance. She’d have to have been dead to not notice the eyes of the other patrons on them, and she couldn't bring herself to care. Kylo Ren himself could've been glaring at her that very minute and she would've given less of a flying fuck than normal. 

So why was it, when she opened her eyes to look over at their table, that her heart pounded as she made eye contact with him, and glaring he most certainly was not. Undressing her, perhaps, would've been a better description. Stripping her down until she was bared to him and there wasn't a thing to be done about it. It made her cheeks burn, or maybe that was the tequila shot she'd just taken at Jess’ insistence, and she ground back harder against the girl, watching as Kylo sat up ever so slightly more than before. Hux leaned over to murmur something in his ear that earned him a smack upside the head, before Hux and Phasma headed out to dance. The song turned to something that belonged more in a club, a heavy bass beat, muffled lyrics save the chorus, and Jessika’s hands pressed against Rey’s hips.

“Girl, you make me wish I was into women,” Jess teased as she carded a hand through Rey’s hair. Rey leaned into the touch. “Cause you are way too good at this.”

“You're not half bad yourself,” Rey laughed, turning back to look at her as other couples flocked to the floor. A couple of guys tried to sneak their way nearer to the two girls, trying to dance up on Rey or behind Jessika, but each time Jess shot them a look that would've made the bravest of men piss his pants. This wasn't a woman they wanted to mess with, so nobody did. 

Rey’s legs began to ache by the end of the fourth song, and Jess had just suggested they get another drink before calling it a night when Kylo stood up from his seat and strode towards them, parting the crowd with ease. Rey was almost sure he’d come to tell them off, or say his goodbyes, but when he asked her to dance and extended a hand it took her a minute to compute. Wait. Really? 

“Yeah, she'd love to,” Jessika answered before Rey could find words, slipping away like steam from a tea kettle. Kylo stood in front of her rather awkwardly, as though unsure just what to do now that he'd made it so far, so Rey leaned up to wrap one arm around the back of his neck and swayed to the beat. It wasn’t quite what she hoped, neither of them really looking at each other, but when she turned around and pressed her ass against his groin she got a response in the form of a groan. 

It was hard to unwind with him just behind her, her skin burning where she pressed against him, as though there was a fire lit between just them. His hands edged their way down her sides, bringing goose flesh up just under her shirt, and her head lolled back when his hand snaked further down, flirting with the edge of her jeans. When he tried to press his luck and slide his hands further down towards the swell of her ass, she took his hands away. 

“Gotta leave something to the imagination,” she said, her voice thick. 

He growled and she wished it didn’t turn her on so much. “What if I don't want to wait?”

“I don't take boys home on the first night,” she said, voice dry as the spell between them broke. The burning disappeared, replaced with an irritation she couldn’t place. 

“You just fuck strangers in front of a camera, of course. How could I be so stupid as to think you'd do anything else? Not worth it if you aren't getting paid and being watched?”

Rey whipped around so quickly she gave herself vertigo, struggling to focus on him let alone snarl in her disbelief at what he'd just said. “Excuse me? Pot, kettle,” she poked him hard enough in the chest to make him wince, though the movement didn't look voluntarily. “Second off, fuck you. How does insulting the girl you want to fuck work out for you? And how often do you end up alone in bed with your left hand? I'm sure even that gets tired of you after about five minutes.” She shoved him back, hearing the others at their table call her name. She didn't listen, getting up in Kylo’s face instead. Or, at least, as close as she could. “You don’t get to talk to me like that,  _ Ben Solo _ ,” she said with narrowed eyes, watching with glee as his expression morphed to one of surprise, then to disbelief. 

“Go to hell,” he spat before shouldering past her. 

“See you there, asshat!”

 

Poe had to come pick her up, Rey in no shape to take a cab, let alone drive, and while he and Finn flirted she said her goodbyes. Hux actually pulled her in for a hug, and she hugged him back with a smile, not sure what she'd done to deserve it. 

“He hates everyone, don't take it personally.”

She didn't have to ask him to clarify which man he was talking about, and she grimaced. “Tomorrow is going to be awful, isn’t it?”

His smile was wry. “Do you want the truth or what'll make you feel better?”

She groaned. That was answer enough.

 

She took two aspirin the night before, and chugged half a gallon of water to offset the hangover, relieved when she woke up in the morning without wanting to chop her head off. Hell, she even made it to work a half hour early, eager to prove to Ren and herself that she wasn’t afraid of the fact that they had a scene together. That day. In a few hours. It would directly feed off of their last interaction on camera, where she'd been caught by the villain, and now she would be appropriately trussed up and interrogated. When she'd read the scene she thought the whole thing would be a farce, an interesting one, but really? A villain using his dick to find answers? She could only hope their police force didn't learn a thing or two from the movie. Assuming they watched it, of course. It seemed a little nerdy, a sci-fi porno. What did she know, though? She was just the talent. 

That made her laugh to think of, and her worries dissipated up until she was back on set, and Kylo was stepping up to where she’d already been tied. The table was warm now that she'd gotten used to it, and her hands were bound just out to the side, while her legs were spread apart. Her clothes would shred beneath his hands, that hadn't changed, and she fought against the panic rising in her stomach. 

“if it gets to be too much Rey, you can always safeword out and we’ll stop production for you to catch your breath,” Luke called to her from his seat. She nodded and shot him what she hoped was a reassured smile. It wasn’t the actual scene she was worried about, just the man she had it with.

As he had before, Kylo exuded absolute control over himself, sitting in the corner of the room they were in. He had a mask on, the same as before, and as Luke called for action and Rey snapped awake, she swore she really was staring down the villainous Dark Knight.

“Where am I?” she stammered, fighting to look stronger than she was. She was resilient,  she was the scavenger who would bring peace. She was not afraid of some idiot dressed in all black who valued intimidation.

“You’re my guest,” he said, voice slightly muffled. Even without seeing him she knew his eyes were on her. 

“And where are the others?”

“Loyal to those who you hardly know?”

“As opposed to the monster in the mask chasing me down . . . To do Force knows what.” She made a show of swallowing her fear, and wished it was only for the camera. The pause was thick, and at last he removed his helmet, revealing the face of the villain she’d come to know as Kylo Ren. How funny it was that her world had collided so. He stepped closer, asking about the map, and she determinedly evaded the questions, hardly looking away from him in a show of defiance. His eyes grew dark, and he leaned over the headrest to murmur his next line, keeping it just audible enough: “You know I can take whatever I want, and I want that map.

“You'll never get it out of me,” Rey gritted. Her pulse actually fluttered as he set down the mask, the metal of it solid and  _ heavy _ given the noise it made, and fixed her with a stare that was all knowing and so self satisfied she might as well have choked on it. 

She'd read, of course, how the scene was supposed to go. She’d resist him at first, Luke had encouraged her to ad lib a few lines if she felt up to it, and in the end they’d end up fucking. He wouldn’t come on her face, blessedly (she’d meant it when she told Poe she hated that), and they were meant to have some serious heat behind the encounter. In the end, she’d refuse to give him her secrets, and he'd lock her up again. 

The actuality of it all happening was stopping her breath. Kylo ripped at her tunic top, the fabric shredding with ease beneath his fingers, and the band over her breasts was just as easily torn, the fabric hanging limply off her body. The cold air made her nipples harden, and he turned his attention there first, palming the sensitive skin with a certain edged roughness that made her wonder if he wasn’t reading her mind. She moaned through a tightened jaw, determined not to make this too easy, and fought between struggling to get away, and get closer. When his tongue pressed flat against the bud of her left nipple her hips jerked. ‘ _ Oh shit.’  _

His fingers drifted lazily down to her pants, and those ripped without hardly any resistance. She’d not been given any panties, so when he circled one finger around her wet, swollen clit it was all she could do to muffle her whimper with a growl.

“What're you doing? Is this how the infamous Sith deal with their prisoners?” She wished it'd come out more barbed, but the slow, methodical rubbing of her clit was making her see stars. Her gut clenched when he added the slightest bit more pressure.

“I'd think even a simple minded scavenger like you could figure that out,” he purred against her skin, his mouth traveling down her waist, biting hard on her bared hip. She whined. “You’re certainly wet enough to have some kind of realization. You’re  _ soaked _ for me.”

Ugh. His voice was filthy, pitched low as he stared up at her and slid two fingers into her with ease. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” she gasped, the reaction in no way faked or forced, and she let her rage that he was eliciting such feelings from her fuel her next words. “I'm not giving you anything.” She bucked her hips against him, forcing him out of her body with a surprised huff. His gaze snapped up to hers, and the intrigued grin was damning for her desire to not show him how much she enjoyed this. He surged up to kiss her, undoing the belt around his costume, and shoving his black pants far enough to release his cock. 

“I don’t intend on being given anything,” he retorted, and she hated how easily it came to him to feed off of her reactions. “I plan on taking it.”

That shouldn't have been as big of a turn on as it was. Kylo undid the latches keeping her legs in place and knelt between them, kissing his way across the flat planes of her stomach until his hot breath ghosted over her soaked sex. His fingers moved to lift the hood of her clit, his tongue rolling the bundle of nerves around and sucking so hard Rey was amazed she didn't burst into flames. Her legs folded up and around his shoulders, and she bit her bottom lip as she rode his face, hips shifting into his every movement so every sensation was heightened considerably. She felt in control, and the power made her head spin as he groaned and reached up to play with one of her breasts. 

He pulled away when she was on the cusp of coming, and she wished it didn’t have to be that way, but ugh. This scene would kill her. 

“I will fuck the answers out of you if I have to,” he growled as he came to stand up, rubbing the head of his cock against her cunt. The line had looked ridiculous on the page, some bass ackward porno logic, but fuck all if his voice didn't make it work. 

Consent had to be given, though. It was a stipulation that Leia fought for, and in the back of her mind Rey wondered if Ren’s previous work with First Order had prompted it. “You can try.” She smirked, as defiant as ever, as though her body wasn't screaming for him to just  _ do it _ already. 

How was that for convoluted logic?

He let loose a growl that sounded like it came from deep within him, hiking one of her legs up and around his hips as he pressed into her. He took his sweet time, which was infinitely worse, making her keen with desire as he pushed about halfway in, then pulled out.

“Is that all you've got?” she asked, tightening around him when he repeated the same process a couple more times, driving her mad with actual want. At least it sounded like a legitimate taunt. “Perhaps you should rethink your technique.” 

Without warning he sank into her, fully, and she barely had time to stop from shouting in surprise. Oh,  _ fuck  _ but that felt incredible. Hux’s assertion about him being good made sense, his hands leaving bruises on her hips as he plowed into her with more force than she'd expected, as if he was proving a point, trying to show her just how excellent his technique was. Kylo Ren and his character blended, his jaw set hard as she clung to the straps of her chair, determinedly fucking back against him when she could. The cameras, the crew and director, all of it faded out until the only thing left was Kylo, and the pleasure raking its way down her spine. She tightened and twisted her hips as she felt herself getting closer, but again he pulled out. 

“Coordinates,” he growled, his own gaze glazed over. 

“Huh?” it wasn’t her finest moment, but he took it in stride as she realized she'd lost track of herself. 

He grinned and it made her burn. “Seems like you need help remembering.” 

The bindings on her wrists came undone and he hauled her bodily off of the table and onto the floor. They'd been told at some point she would need to be moved, and Rey guessed that meant right then. She clung to him out of vain fear of fighting, but no sooner had he laid her down then she tried escaping. He caught her wrists and slid his way between her legs with ease, pressing his cock all the way inside her with minimal effort. She shouted, her back arching, and he released her wrists in favor of her hips. “We're not done yet.” He punctuated every word with a thrust she felt in her bones as her hands scratched the floor, begging for purchase, for something to hold on to as he all but fucked her into the floor. 

She was going to come this time, she was sure of it. His left hand rubbed at her clit as he surged up to suck on her breasts, biting and marking them with flower-like bruises. 

As she climaxed he shouted, and pulled out. She was flipped over with that same startling strength, his hand coming down to smack her ass hard enough to make her yip. 

“Coordinates!”

“Fuck you,” she said with a shaky laugh and he roared as he mounted her from behind. The angle was perfect, the curved head of his dick hitting just where she needed it to, and she could feel he wasn’t going to last much longer. She rocked back against him, whimpering, until he pulled out and came in thick, hot spurts over her back. She felt his fingers scoop some of it off her skin as he turned her around and shoved two fingers into her mouth. He tasted salty, but sweet at the same time, as though he’d been courteous enough to at least change up his diet to make it slightly more enjoyable. The idea was laughable and fueled her to grin up at him. Even as fucked out as she was, she still looked triumphant.

“I know you, Knight. I saw who you were, and you're afraid. Afraid that you'll never be as strong as your predecessor.”

Surprise, anger, and disbelief all flashed in quick burst over his face as he sat back and away from her at that. She had a moment of triumphant glee before Luke yelled cut, and Kylo’s lips were back against hers, his tongue deep in her mouth before she could figure out what was happening. There was a soft titer of disbelieving laughter before he pulled away and left. Rey just sat there, cheeks burning, before she stood up, wrapped the offered towel from one of the assistants around her, and headed off. 

What the fuck was that about?

 

The rest of her scenes for that day were plot and character driven, focusing around her budding friendship with FN-2187, her coming into her own as a Jedi and accepting who she was. Not for the first time she wondered what in the hell type of porn this was, but this way she didn’t feel so bad about doing it. Much to her amazement the whole rest of the cast had heard about what had gone down between Kylo and herself. Phasma had been present to watch the whole thing, as it turned out, and with a shit eating grin had told her congratulations for officially getting under Ren’s skin, right before she'd collected ten bucks from Hux.

“You boys make it all way too easy. I could quit today and still be well off.”

“Shut up,” Hux murmured. 

Rey looked confusedly between them. “You both know that I had to sleep with him, right? That that was part of my job?”

“Yes, but he didn’t have to kiss you at the very end.” Phasma winked before stepping away, Hux following after her, asking whether or not she was buying him dinner now that she'd cleaned he and Ren out. Rey just watched them go, her head spinning, before she returned to her dressing room. She just wanted a nice weekend spent relaxing with Poe, not doing anything or anyone, and certainly not thinking about a certain dark haired coworker. 

 

Escaping for the weekend wasn't so easy, as it turned out, Leia catching her before she could disappear to ask for a private word. She led her back to the offices, where Han and Luke were talking, but the girls bypassed them, sitting instead in an empty room. 

“Is everything okay, ma'am?” Rey asked, paranoia clawing its way up her throat. She wasn’t pissed about the kiss, was she?

“Quite. I wanted to tell you thank you for putting up with Kylo. He's a handful, but you seem to have a knack for helping him see reason.”

If she counted the fist sized hole in her dressing room, sure. “Just doing my job.”

“Very well, if I can compliment you.” Leia smiled. “Look, I won't keep you long, but I want you to know that you have a job on any of our sets so long as you want one. If this is a one time thing I understand, but you're more than welcome to work with us again; you're excellent in front of the camera, amiable, and you seem to have tamed my son, which you understand is as close to a miracle as anyone can get.” She smiled and squeezed Rey’s shoulder. “Luke is thinking of two more parts to this series, rounding it out with eight and nine, if you want to reprise your role. We'd love to have you.”

Rey just stared. Was this happening, really? “Can I speak plainly?”

“Of course.”

“Fuck yes, please.” 

Leia laughed, promising to keep Rey updated on the project before excusing her for the weekend. 

 

“You’re ruining me, you know that?” 

Rey tried not to roll her eyes as Kylo came into view at her dresser door on Monday.  He certainly looked it, dark bags beneath his eyes that hair and makeup were going to have a tough time getting covered up, hair disheveled, eyes bright and fixed right on Rey. 

“You're being dramatic. I haven't done anything.” she pushed past him with a small scowl, not turning behind to see if he was following. They had their final fight sequence to shoot, then it was pickups, then they wrapped. Hard to believe it had all gone so smoothly. She’d already added the majority of the cast on her Facebook, eager to keep in contact with them as long as she could, join up on another shoot maybe if Maz could swing it, but she hadn’t extended the same invitation to Kylo. She hadn’t thought he'd want one, to be honest, and she wasn't so sure she was ready for the possibility of him wanting one. 

But what in the hell else could he have been there for, saying what he was? 

“Yes you have. You're different.” 

“I'm not, you just need to get off your high horse.” She was turned away from him, getting the same costume as before out before running a brush through the brunette mess she called hair. 

“Rey, would you at least look at me?”

She froze at the sound of him sounding so defeated, and sure enough when she looked at him he looked very near ashamed of himself. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, to level herself out. “Kylo, what do you want me to say? Sorry I wasn't what you had expected me know to be?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He stepped closer, and her heart jumped.

“Try harder,” she murmured even though the emotion wasn’t his alone. She’d had a hard time  _ not _ thinking of their scene, but had simply guessed he was acting, as she had been. It had been a tough pill to swallow, but cheap vodka and juice had helped it go down. 

“I mean it.” He stopped just in front of her, and it wasn’t unlike their first chance encounter, her heart beating just as quickly this time as it had last. ”When this is done-I know I've been an ass, but will you consider giving us . . . Whatever it is we have between us a shot? I know you feel it, too.”

Of course she did, she’d have had to be blind and dumb not to. She’d felt that odd connection forged between them as they'd first spoken, and again in the scenes to follow, at the bar, and after their first time fucking, when he'd kissed her. “You’re right, you have been an ass,” she said, voice dry enough to make the Sahara jealous. His face stiffened, anticipating rejection. For as excellent an actor as he was, it was remarkable how easy she could see through him. “So,” she continued. “Just don't lose that antagonistic quality on screen and yeah, we'll try it. Friends.”

Something in his grin told her he meant more than that,  but they'd get to that bridge later. 

 

They'd blocked out the fight sequence so that she’d have him on his back, to pay him back in kind for the interrogation that he’d put her through, and Rey would be lying if she said she didn't love it. The Scavenger had slashed through the Knight’s clothes with ease, fashioning them into an impromptu pair of cuffs to wrap around his wrists, and she was riding him within an inch of his life. 

It was heaven, as odd as it sounded. They’d been put on a green floor, surrounded by green screens, and told it would've been snowy when they were fucking, so Rey had intentionally balanced herself on her feet to keep her knees from freezing. The angle was perfect, Rey able to sink all the way down onto Kylo’s cock, her hand balanced on his chest to keep him down, while his whimpering sent shivers down her spine. He was at the end of his rope, Rey having come twice, once on his tongue and once squeezing his cock tight, and forcing him to wait for his own climax was deeply satisfying for both character  and actress.

She’d given him a supposedly nasty cut on his face, and she leaned in to kiss her way down the opposite side of his face. “This'll teach you to underestimate me, won't it?” she asked, grinning at the double meaning behind it all, and he groaned, nodding. “Not going to do it again?”

“No,” he groaned, and she picked up the pace, letting him watch where his cock sank into her tight heat. Her hands skirted upwards, squeezing her breasts hard enough to make her moan and go tight around him. Tighter than before, as though she was trying to wring him dry, which to be fair, she was.

“Want you to come for me,” she said through gritted teeth, trying to control her voice and failing purposefully. “Fill me up.” 

He had no problem complying, groaned to do so, his back arching and face contorting with pleasure. She loved watching him come, truthfully, sure that that was about the only time he was fully honest. At least, if they were friends of a sort, she knew how to get him to be truthful. 

When he finished and went boneless, Luke calling that they were done, she slid up and back onto his lips. “Want you to clean me up,” she said quietly, watching as his already dilated pupils blew even wider. He went at it with a fervor, sucking the come from her body like he was born to, and she groaned loudly and without abandon, hands fisting in his hair, hips grinding against his. She didn't even notice Luke had filmed the whole thing until she'd shuddered with yet another climax, and rolled off of him. 

“For the bonus features,” Luke promised with a grin when she looked over in surprise. “You two look too good together to let it go to waste.”

Kylo looked as if he had some things to say about that, but with Rey’s hand circling his wrist he stopped, allowing himself to be pulled away. Rey grinned. Good, he'd learn yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> This now has a follow up chapter! It can be read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5607598/chapters/13481926)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Are the Hungry Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192826) by [selinakyle47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyle47/pseuds/selinakyle47)




End file.
